Rinn 'Prillee
'''Rinn 'Prill'ee '''Was a Sangheili who served under the Covenant Empire as an Honor Guard Ultra, having attained the rank during the Human-Covenant War. After the Changing of the Guard, 'Prill'ee played a key role in the Covenant Civil War and led many Sangheili during the Battle of High Charity, he was killed in the battle by the Human supersoldier John-117. Biography Rinn 'Prill'ee was born on the planet Sangheilios prior to the Human-Covenant War, he spent many days of his childhood with his friend Keel 'Aquill'ee, where they enjoyed exploring the planet's wilderness. Reaching adulthood, 'Prill'ee and 'Aquill'ee both joined the Covenant Military, after years of service together they were promoted, 'Prill'ee became an Honor Guard Ultra, serving under the Prophet of Truth, while 'Aquill'ee joined the High Council. Towards the end of the War, the Human supersoldier John-117 managed to assassinate the Prophet of Regret, one of Truth's fellow Prophets, in retaliation to this Truth decommissioned the Elite Honor Guard and replaced them with Honor Guards of the Jiralhanae species. 'Prill'ee had his helmet taken from him by a Brtue and he left the Sanctum of the Hierarchs, saddened of the sudden development. After leaving the sanctum 'Prill'ee was approached by Kagh 'Faram'ee who had organised a meeting between the six Honor Guard Ultras, rather than going to the armory to be assigned new ranks, the six Ultras serving under Truth met in a secluded corridor to discuss their situation. 'Prill'ee organised for 'Aquill'ee to meet with them and offer political support to allow the Ultras to attain honorable positions even after the Guard being changed, however 'Faram'ee and two others grew impatient and left. While they were waiting Truth ordered the Brutes to execute all of the Elites, 'Prill'ee and his two companians were attacked and seperated, 'Prill'ee drew his energy sword and sliced down several Brutes, he looked further down the corridor and watched 'Aquill'ee being murdered by the Brutes, this greatly enraged him and he began slaughtering the Butes, he took 'Aquill'ee's councilor helmet to honor his fallen friend. He fought through waves of Brutes as he proceeded through High Charity without purpose, he later managed to join up with a group of Elites who were defending the Mausoleum of the Arbiter, together, he and the group defened the area against waves of Brutes, he and four other Elites left the mausoleum temporarily to defend one of the entrance bridges and returned to find the mausoleum clear except for one man, John-117. His companians were killed by John within moments, leading 'Prill'ee to take John on in one-on-one combat, after an intense duel, 'Prill'ee was defeated and killed by John, who left the mausoleum behind. His body was recovered by Sqing 'Allem'ee and Merl 'Aresk'ee and taken away from the city. 'Prill'ee's body was placed in a tomb on Sangheilios during a ceremony dedicated to the fallen Honor Guard Ultras, the tomb held several murals depicting his friendship with 'Aquill'ee, there was another resting place in the tomb for 'Aquill'ee, however 'Aquil'ee's body had been taken as a trophy by the Brutes.